Mobile communications devices comprise a plurality of antennas for supporting different communication standards. In order to achieve a good performance, a certain allocated volume is required for each of the antennas. Furthermore, the placing of an antenna within the mobile communications device is an important aspect for the antenna's performance. For example, placing an antenna at the circumference of the mobile communications device may allow for good performance. Moreover, isolation between the antennas is an important aspect (especially for antennas operating at the same frequency). Conventionally, antennas are spaced away from each other in order to provide a sufficient isolation. However, the design of mobile communications devices (e.g. a smartphone, a tablet computer or a laptop) is tending to reduce the bezel around the display of the mobile communications device, and to use full-metal bodies in order to reduce the thickness of the device while maintaining the mechanical strength. That is, the available volume within the mobile communications device is limited.
Hence, there may be a desire for a concept allowing to reduce distances between the antennas.